Pale Light
by S u d o N e k u
Summary: Riku did it he made The role of Keyblade master? But what will happen if They Strike again? Sora,Kairi,Riku


Diclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYPARTS OF KINGDOMHEARTS EXCEPT THE GAMES.

* * *

Story: After the dreams ended we gained a new master. No time must be wasted we need to get this girl trained and ready to go for the Path to Oblivion.

Chapter 1:Lights beginning

As Sora woke up to the Morning sunrise he Rubbed his eyes and moaned a bit "…So tired.." He said mumbling under his breath. Hearing a noise from down stairs he then jumped and pulled out his keyblade to soon see a red Head jump into his Mattress " K-KAIRI?!" The girl of his dreams Out of all people jumped into bed with him it was a mind blowing Thought to his Imagination. "Sora wake up! Master Yensid wants Me and you to start our Training!" Pouting she then Poked at his stomach one of his ticklish spots to make him get up.

"K-kairi… s-stopp.. Ahahah!" He cracked up in laughter and grabbed Kairi from behind Hugging her tightly. The red head blushed and smiled patting his Brunette mane. " Get in the shower alright. I already made breakfast. Since we came to Twilight town it's nice to see everyone again. And it's really Awesome that were able to take the train to The Tower too." he nodded and yawned picking her up out of the bed to place her back onto the floor standing " You can wait in here if you'd like. Or you can go find ghostie locks he's Following us in the shadow somewhere." he said chuckling . "Very funny Sora I forgot to laugh." An Albino Boy said as he smirked at the two "RIKU!" They both shouted. " Yo Sora yet yourself together though. We cant leave him waiting." As the brunette nodded he ran into the bathroom heading over to the shower to turned the cold and hot knobs just the way he liked it to Turn the headpiece on. Taking off his underclothes off and his boxers he then opened the shower door and closed it back putting his spiky locks into the Showers raindrops."….Kairi.." He said mumbling into the noise of the drops hitting the tile floor making the flash back come like as if it happened tomorrow. Sora ran up the stairs and smiled after he thanks his Spirit friends Riku and him became best of friends with. " I should ask master Yensid if I can Visit them more often!" he chimed happily. Opening up the door he then laughed and smiled " YO RIKU ALL THE SPIRITS LOOKED SO HAPPY WHEN I CAME BACK YOU SHOULD HAVE SE-" Pausing he then Looked at a Redheaded Girl standing near Yensid. "…..K-Kairi?" The girl turned around and smiled softly. " Hello lazy bum. I hope you're wide awake now." Smiling her Face lit up with a pinkish blush. " I'm always wide awake. Kairi you know that!" Hearing Riku's cough she then laughed as well as Riku "Sounds like Bologna!" She chuckled softly. Sora pouted and chuckled himself. "All right alright I get it.. Anyway.. Riku why is she here? I thought she was left on the island?" Riku then walked over placing his hand on his Boy's Shoulder. "She's One of the other Keyblade bearers we need. Since Xeanort has 13 darkness's now we had to get her now that he's on the move. And were trying to figure out what the meeting place will take place in."

He Opened his eyes and smiled softly " I'm so happy you're back.. My Sweet Princess." washing his body up he then rinsed himself and turned off the water Standing in the steam a bit more thinking to himself about training with the girl he loved for so long she was finally back with Him. "I promise… I'll protect you and Riku…. If it's the last thing I do." Wrapping the towel around His waist He opened the door and speed walked into the room plopping his bottom on the bed and sighed " Time to get ready befor-" " SORA COME ON!" Riku said Barging in " THE HELL IS YOUR DEAL RIKU IM NAKED!" Riku looked down and Chuckled. " I bet you wished that was Kairi seen you naked" he said In friendly fire. Sora then blushed ' R-RIKU YOU ASS!" Picking up the closest thing next to him(A Wooden sword of course) he chucked it at Riku and watched him Catch it Himself " I'll get out Just hurry up the trains going to leave goon." Nodding he then got dressed quickly and ran out down stairs to the Train station were his two friends were waiting " What took you so long! And you boys say I take forever." Saying with a Giggle "hehe. It was just a shower I needed to calm down for." Riku then ruffled His mane and smiled " Alright now let's get to that train before that train leaves us!"

(( Alright Im new To and I'm just so happy I joined So many good stories! I hope you guys Can Rate/Review Please I don't know if I want to go on or not :'P))


End file.
